


The Spider and The Fox

by PhoebeLupin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebeLupin/pseuds/PhoebeLupin
Summary: Kristina Watson, 15, entstellt und Waise durch einen Autounfall, versucht gerade wieder ihren Weg ins alltägliche Leben zu finden. Sie zieht zu ihren Großeltern nach Queens und nach einigen Operationen und jahrelanger Therapie, traut sie sich auch wieder zur Schule zu gehen. Doch werden ihre Gefühle durch jemand besonderen komplett durcheinander gebracht und dann bemerkt sie auch noch eine merkwürdige Veränderung an sich selbst.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Ich spreche jetzt am Anfang direkt eine Trigger Warnung aus, denn ich werde in dieser FF definitiv empfindliche Themen ansprechen, mit denen vielleicht nicht jeder umgehen kann.  
> Außerdem entschuldige ich mich jetzt schonmal, für mögliche Plot Fehler, oder Rechtschreib und Grammatik Fehler. :3

Gedankenverloren starrte Kristina aus dem Fenster des Taxis, mit welchem sie und ihre Großeltern gerade zum Flughafen nach Leipzig fuhren, während die Musik der Kopfhörer in ihre Ohren dröhnte. Erneut hatte sie hier eine Operation über sich ergehen lassen, auch wenn sie eigentlich der Meinung war, dass es nichts mehr bringen würde. Ihr Körper würde immer entstellt bleiben, egal wie oft sie sich noch unters Messer legen würde. Natürlich leisteten die Ärzte hier gute Arbeit und sie hatte auch nichts daran auszusetzen, denn immerhin sah sie nicht mehr so schrecklich aus wie am Anfang, doch aussehen wie früher würde sie trotzdem nicht mehr. Die Ärzte meinten, ihr Gewebe wäre an den verbrannten Stellen so zerstört, dass es sich selbst nicht, oder nur sehr schwer wiederherstellen könnte. Es gab wohl zwar eine Ärztin, welche eine Maschine erfunden hatte, welche künstlich Gewebe herstellen kann, allerdings war diese Behandlung ziemlich teuer und ihre Großeltern würden sich das nie leisten können. Und Kristina wollte so etwas auch nicht von ihnen verlangen.  
Nach der alljährlichen Sommerpause würde Kristina nach Jahren wieder eine Schule besuchen. Genauer gesagt würde sie auf die Midtown High in New York gehen. Obwohl sie es sich selbst gewünscht hatte, wieder zur Schule zu gehen, fürchtete sich jetzt schon wahnsinnig davor und bereute ihre Entscheidung die sie getroffen hatte. Alleine schon der Gedanke und das aufkommende Gefühl der Furcht und der Unsicherheit brachten sie dazu, ihren geliebten Hoodie, welchen sie trotz dessen das es schon später Frühling war und der Sommer bald beginnen würde trug, noch tiefer über ihr Gesicht zu ziehen, auch wenn sie noch ein bandagiert war und die Verbände auch erst in einigen Tagen oder Wochen abnehmen dürfte. Was wenn die anderen Schüler sie auslachen würden? Oder Angst vor ihr hätten? Im Unterricht dürfte sie ihre Kapuze wahrscheinlich nicht anbehalten und jeder würde ihre verbrannte Haut sehen.  
Sie versuchte diese Gedanken fürs erste zu verdrängen und sich darüber später Sorgen zu machen, ihr blieben immerhin noch ungefähr zwei bis drei Monate Zeit, bis sie zur Schule müsste und wenn es ihr zu viel wurde könnte sie immer noch einen Rückzieher machen. Langsam bemerkte sie wie sich die Müdigkeit in ihrem Körper breit machte und sie schloss die Augen. Es würde sowieso noch etwas dauern, bis sie beim Flughafen ankommen.

Kristina schreckte auf und riss sich die Kopfhörer aus den Ohren. Panisch sah sie sich um, nur um dann festzustellen, dass sie sich immer noch in dem Taxi befand und alles genau so war wie es sein sollte. Sie atmete erleichtert auf und legte sich die Finger an die Schläfen, welche sie etwas massierte, um den beginnenden Kopfschmerzen etwas entgegen zu wirken. Seit einer gewissen Zeit hatte sie oft ein und den selben Alptraum. Sie saß wieder in dem Auto, während die Flammen sie einschlossen und ihre eingeklemmten Beine es ihr unmöglich machten aus dem Auto zu fliehen. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte nach Hilfe, während ihre Lunge schon voller Rauch war und unendlich schmerzte. Aber viel schlimmer waren die Schmerzen, welche das Feuer an ihrer Haut auslösten, welches sich in ihr Fleisch rein brannte wie in eine Baumrinde. Doch anders als es eigentlich damals geschehen war, kam ihr keiner zur Hilfe geeilt und sie verbannte bei lebendigem Leibe in ihrem Traum.  
>>Süße ist alles in Ordnung?<<, Besorgnis klang in der Stimmte ihrer Grandma mit, welche neben ihr auf der Rückbank saß und bemerkt hatte wie unruhig Kristina plötzlich war.  
Kristina zwang sich nur ein erschöpftes Lächeln auf: >>Ja, alles gut... Nur ein Alptraum, mach dir keine Sorgen.<<  
Ihre Grandma wusste, dass sie nicht gerne mit jemandem darüber sprach und so etwas lieber für sich behielt. Sie sagte Kristina zwar immer wieder, dass sie mit ihr und ihrem Grandpa über alles reden könne, doch dies tat sie nur sehr selten. Doch trotzdem hatte sie Verständnis für Kristinas Verhalten. Sie nahm Kristina einfach so gut es eben angeschnallt in einem Auto ging, in den Arm, um ihr wenigstens etwas Trost zu spenden. Erst empfand Kristina dies irgendwie als etwas unangenehm, doch dann beruhigte sie sich wieder etwas und ihr Puls fuhr auch wieder runter. Sie konnte sich in den Armen ihrer Grandma zumindest etwas entspannen.  
Ihre Großeltern mütterlicherseits war das einzige was sie noch an Familie hatte. Ihre Großeltern väterlicherseits hatte sie nie kennengelernt und sie schienen auch keinerlei Interesse an Kristina zu hegen, also machte sie sich auch nicht die Mühe diese zu kontaktieren, denn sie hielten es nicht einmal für nötig zur Beerdigung ihrer Eltern zu kommen. Klar war es von Japan nach Amerika ein weiter Weg, aber es war immerhin auch die Beerdigung ihres Sohnes gewesen. Nicht mal einen Brief hatten sie geschrieben. Ihre Eltern waren damals in New York bei dem Chitauri Angriff ums Leben gekommen. Man wusste seit dem Vorfall offiziell, das die Menschen auf der Erde doch nicht alleine im All gewesen sind, obwohl dies immer vermutet wurde, da Wissenschaftler nie eine andere Lebensform außerhalb der Erde ausfindig machen konnten, und für die ganzen Verschwörungstheoretiker war dies natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen gewesen. Aber niemanden interessierte es, wie viele Menschen dabei umgekommen waren. Niemand berichtete drüber. Alle waren nur an den Avengers und dem Leben außerhalb unseres Planeten interessiert. Wirklich keiner redete über die zahlreichen Opfer die es an dem Tag gegeben hatte. Darunter waren auch Kristinas Eltern gewesen. Die kleine Familie war gerade auf dem Weg zu Kristinas Großeltern, dessen Haus etwas weiter außerhalb der Innenstadt von New York lag und dann passierte es. Erst überschlug sich der Wagen, landete irgendwo mitten auf der Straße und fing dann Feuer. Kristinas Eltern waren sofort tot gewesen. Sie überlebte als Einzige in dem Wagen. Doch das Feuer hatte schon einen Teil ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte, ihrer rechten Schulter und den Oberarm verbrannt. Mit Mühe hatten die Ärzte ihr Leben noch retten können und es war wie ein Wunder, dass sie noch lebte. Und als es ihr dann körperlich anfing besser zu gehen, wurde Kristina einer Psychotherapeutin zugewiesen, welche sie dabei unterstützen sollte mit ihrem Trauma klar zu kommen und ihr beibringen sollte sich irgendwann wieder selbst zu akzeptieren. Tatsächlich bewirkte die jahrelange Therapie, dass sie besser mit dem Tod ihrer Eltern klar kam und wurde sich irgendwann auch bewusst, dass es nicht ihre Schuld war, dass sie nicht mehr lebten, doch an der Selbstakzeptanz scheiterte es bis heute noch.

Kristina bekam die Wartezeit am Flughafen gar nicht wirklich mit, so sehr war sie erneut in ihren Gedanken versunken. Es wunderte sie, dass ihr Flug schon aufgerufen wurde und beinahe zwei Stunden vergangen sind. Den Rest der Fahrt wurde geschwiegen, was Kristina auch ganz gut so fand, denn ihr war nach dem Alptraum nicht mehr danach irgendwelche Gespräche zu führen und zum Glück konnten ihre Großeltern dies auch immer nachvollziehen.  
Sie machte sich gerade mit ihren Großeltern auf den Weg zum Gate, da ertönte eine Durchsage.  
„Achtung, dass ist eine Notsituation. Alle Passagiere müssen den Flughafen sofort verlassen.“  
Kristina verstand es zwar nicht, da sie kein Deutsch sprach, doch es konnte laut den panischen Gesichtern der Leute um sie herum nichts gutes heißen.


	2. Kapitel 1

Die Durchsage wiederholte sich zwar noch einige Male auch noch auf Englisch und Französisch, aber dies konnte Kristina schon längst nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Die Menschen um sie herum fingen an panisch durch die Gegend zu laufen, wie eine vom Wolf aufgescheuchte Gruppe Rehe, anstatt sich ruhig zu den Ausgängen zu begeben, so wie es in einer Notsituation wie dieser eigentlich vorgesehen wäre. Kristina versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und wollte nach dem Arm ihrer Grandma greifen, doch sie bemerkte, dass ihre Grandma gar nicht mehr neben ihr stand. Etwas panisch sah Kristina sich um, hielt Ausschau nach ihrer Grandma und ihrem Grandpa, jedoch konnte sie keinen von beiden ausfindig machen. Sie atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe sie sich dazu entschied Richtung Ausgang zu laufen. Sie hielt es für vernünftiger, anders als die anderen Leute um sie herum, ruhig zum Ausgang zu gehen und draußen nach ihren Großeltern zu suchen, statt jetzt panisch zu werden. Es war nur logisch für sie, dass ihre Großeltern sich schlussendlich draußen aufhielten, immerhin wurde der Flughafen gerade evakuiert, also würden ihre Großeltern auch draußen auf sie warten.  
In dem ganzen Durcheinander war es schwierig irgendwie voranzukommen und es kam nicht selten vor, dass jemand mit seinem Ellbogen gegen Kristinas Seite stieß oder sie anrempelte. Sie konnte nur den Kopf über das Verhalten dieser Menschen schütteln, denn würden sie ruhig bleiben und sich langsam zu den Ausgängen begeben, wären schon längst alle aus dem Flughafen raus. Doch natürlich siegte die Panik wieder einmal über das logische Denken. Aber Kristina konnte es den Menschen trotz dessen auch nicht wirklich verübeln. Sie musste sich gerade selbst sehr bemühen, keine Panik zu bekommen. Der Weg zum Ausgang kam ihr unendlich lang vor, als würde er kein Ende nehmen und so langsam breitete sich auch eine Müdigkeit in ihrem Körper aus, welche ihre Beine so schwer wie Blei wirken ließ. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Augen einfach zu fielen und ihr Körper auf dem kalten Boden aufkam.

Als Kristina ihre Augen wieder öffnete, war die Halle in welcher sie sich befand menschenleer und sie lag weiterhin auf den kalten Fliesen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und für einen kurzen Moment sah sie kleine schwarze Flecken vor ihrem Auge tanzen und ihr wurde kurz schwindelig. Warum lag sie als einzige noch hier? Hatten die anderen Menschen sie wirklich einfach auf dem kalten Boden in einer Notsituation liegen lassen und nur an sich gedacht? Es schien so zu sein. Schnell schoss Kristina durch den Kopf, dass ihre Großeltern wahrscheinlich schon vor Sorge fast umkamen und draußen überall nach ihr suchten. Also richtete sie sich schnell auf, doch dann bemerkte sie wie ihr erneut etwas schwindelig wurde und setzte sich für einen Moment hin, ehe sie diesmal ohne den Schwindel auf die Beine kam. Sie wollte nach ihrer Tasche greifen, um ihr Handy raus zu kramen, damit sie ihre Grandma oder den Notruf anrufen konnte, allerdings erinnerte sie sich dann daran, wie ihr Grandpa ihr vorhin, als sie am Flughafen ankamen, einfach die Tasche abgenommen hatte in welcher sich ihr Handy befand, obwohl sie ihm mehrere Male versucht hatte zu erklären, dass sie die kleine Umhängetasche selbst tragen konnte und sie nicht umkommen würde, wenn sie sie weiterhin tragen muss. Ihre Großeltern versuchten ihr ständig alles einfacher zu machen, und natürlich war Kristina auch dankbar dafür, doch bei einigen so leichten und einfachen Sachen konnte sie es manchmal nicht so ganz nachvollziehen. Ihr blieb somit nichts anderes übrig, als in die Richtung zu gehen, in welcher sie einen der Ausgänge vermutete. Jetzt wo der Flughafen so verlassen war und nur noch sie sich in diesem Gebäude befand, fand sie das ganze eher unheimlich und sie wurde das merkwürdige Gefühl nicht los, von jemandem beobachtet zu werden. Sie kam sich irgendwie so vor als wäre sie in einem Horrorfilm gelandet, in welchem die Freundesgruppe gerade getrennt worden ist oder sich getrennt hat, was natürlich nichts gutes zu bedeuten hatte.  
Kristina ging auf eine der Türen zu und seufzte erst erleichtert, bis sie feststellte, dass die Tür sich nicht öffnen ließ.  
 _'Vielleicht ist sie ja einfach nur defekt.'_ , dachte Kristina sich und versuchte es an einer anderen Tür. Doch egal an wie vielen Türen sie es versuchte, weder die Türen zum aufziehen gingen auf, noch erkannten die automatischen Schiebetüren am Sensor, dass jemand davor stand und durch gehen wollte. Aufdrücken oder eintreten konnte Kristina die Türen auch nicht, dafür reichten ihre Kräfte einfach nicht aus. Sie versuchte ruhig zu bleiben und versuchte einen anderen Weg zu finden, um aus dem Flughafen heraus zu kommen. Aber sie fand einfach nichts und die Panik fing langsam an sich hoch zu kämpfen. Tränen traten ihr in die Augen, oder zumindest in das, welches nicht vom Verband verdeckt wurde und ihre Tränen aufsaugte wie ein Schwamm. Plötzlich hatte sie das Gefühl, dass der Raum viel zu eng war und sie nicht mehr genug Luft in die Lungen bekam.  
 _'Ich muss sofort hier raus...'_ , schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, während ihre Lungen anfingen zu brennen und sie fing erneut an nach einem Ausgang zu suchen. Sie fragte sich, ob sie eines der Fenster oder der Glastüren mit einem der Stühle aus dem Wartebereich einschlagen könnte, allerdings verwarf sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder, als sie bemerkte, dass die Stühle im Wartebereich am Boden festgeschraubt waren und aus eigener Kraft würde sie dies nicht schaffen. Nach Hilfe zu schreien kam auch nicht infrage, sie wusste ja gar nicht was hier gerade los war und vielleicht würde sie jemand einfach erschießen, falls sie schreien würde, weshalb sie versuchte zu wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen. Als nächstes suchte sie nach einem offenen oder gekippten Fenster und wurde tatsächlich fündig. Etwas weiter höher stand eines der Fenster halb offen. Kristina beschloss, es zumindest durch das Fenster zu versuchen, da ihr ja nicht wirklich etwas anderes übrig blieb. Sie hätte sich zwar auch irgendwo im Gebäude verstecken können und hoffen können, dass es bald Entwarnung gab, doch sie dachte in dem Moment gar nicht daran. Sie wollte nur hier raus. Raus aus diesem Gebäude, welches ihr so stickig vorkam. Da sie jetzt nicht gerade mit hoher Körpergröße gesegnet war, musste Kristina sich irgendetwas einfallen lassen, um an dieses Fenster zu kommen. Es war zwar nicht allzu hoch, aber einfach so würde sie da auch nicht hochkommen. Sie versuchte es einige Male damit, Anlauf zu nehmen und sich dann irgendwie hoch zu hieven, ließ es aber sein, als sie einen heftigen Schmerz an ihrer rechten Schulter spürte, welcher sich bis nach unten in ihr Handgelenk zog. Sie zischte etwas auf und sah sich nach etwas um, womit sie ans Fenster gelangen konnte, konnte aber nichts ausfindig machen, wo sie sich hätte drauf stellen können. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, ehe sie sich dazu entschied es noch einmal zu versuchen, auch wenn sie dies in ihrer jetzigen körperlichen Verfassung eigentlich wirklich nicht tun sollte. Sie nahm etwas weiter Anlauf als die letzten paar Male und schaffte es tatsächlich mit den Händen Halt am Fensterrahmen zu finden. Wieder bemerkte sie den Schmerz in ihrem Arm und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren. Sie stützte sich mit den Füßen an der Wand ab und schaffte es sich hoch zu ziehen. Sie musste ein paar Sekunden inne halten, wegen des Schmerzes, welcher jetzt gerade noch so auszuhalten war.  
 _'Das wäre geschafft.'_  
Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch irgendwie durch das halb geöffnete Fenster zwängen. Sie hielt sich weiterhin am Rahmen fest und ging dann etwas in die Hocke, um sich unten durch quetschen zu können, denn das Fenster ging, anders als wohl die meisten Fenster, nach außen hin aus auf, was jetzt gerade für Kristina einen Vorteil darstellte.  
 _'Ich hoffe es geht jetzt nicht zu weit runter...'_ , sie konnte zwar mehr oder weniger erkennen, dass es genauso weit runter ging wie in dem Gebäude, hatte aber dennoch etwas Bedenken bei der ganzen Sache. Aber ohne noch weiter zu viel darüber nachzudenken, hielt sie sich oben fest, nahm etwas Schwung und schlüpfe durch die Lücke hindurch. Doch sie hatte wohl etwas zu viel Schwung genommen, denn sie rutschte vorne mit den Füßen ab und fiel die geschätzten 2 Meter auf der anderen Seite wieder hinunter. Bei dem Sturz schlug sie sich die Knie auf und schürfte sich die Handflächen leicht auf, was in den ersten paar Sekunden trotz des kurzen Adrenalinschubs etwas weh tat, aber zum Glück passierte ihr sonst nichts weiteres. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, denn das brennende Gefühl aus ihren Lungen verschwand und sie bekam wieder genug Luft.  
>>Oh mein Gott Vorsicht!<<, schrie jemand und ehe Kristina begreifen konnte was los ist, packte sie auch schon jemand an der Taille und sie befand sich plötzlich in der Luft, als auch schon der LKW, der einfach aus dem Nichts erschienen war, explodierte.  
>>Geht es dir gut?<<, Kristina wurde von der Person, welche sie gerade gerettet hatte, wieder mehr oder weniger auf festem Boden, besser gesagt dem Dach des Flughafens, abgesetzt.  
>>Ich... Ich denke schon.<<, sie zitterte, konzentrierte sich erst kaum auf die Person vor ihr, da sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit eher auf das Feuer welches gerade wieder erlosch richtete.  
Sie musste wirklich damit kämpfen aufgrund ihrer wirklich sehr starken Pyrophobie keine Panikattacke zu bekommen, doch da die Person wieder anfing zu reden, richtete Kristina ihren Blick dahin und war von den Geschehnissen dort unten schnell abgelenkt.  
>>Ich bin übrigens Peter-Man, äh ich meine Spider-Parker... Ach verdammt.<<  
Kristina konnte einfach nicht anders als den Jungen vor ihr fassungslos anzustarren. Na ja sie ging davon aus er wäre ein Junge, seine Stimme klang nämlich so, als würde er gerade in den Stimmbruch kommen und er konnte daher wohl nicht oder nur wenig älter sein als sie selbst, aber immerhin sprach er Englisch und sie konnte ihn verstehen. Er trug einen rot-blauen Anzug mit einer schwarzen Spinne auf der Brust, welcher seinen ganzen Körper inklusive Gesicht bedeckte, wohl möglich um seine Identität Geheim zu halten. Irgendwie kam ihr die ganze Situation total absurd vor und sie erwartete jeden Moment aus einem sehr realistischen Traum zu erwachen.  
>>Ich meinte, ich bin Spider-Man.<<, er korrigierte sich und versuchte seinen peinlichen Fehler irgendwie zu überspielen, aber dann fing er an etwas ernster zu klingen, >>Der Flughafen wurde doch evakuiert, wieso bist du noch hier?<<  
Kristina brauchte etwas, um die richtigen Worte zu finden, da sie ja selbst gar nicht so genau wusste, warum sie noch hier war, oder eher gesagt, wieso man sie einfach dort auf dem Boden hatte liegen lassen, doch letzten Endes flossen die Worte einfach aus ihr raus, wie ein Wasserfall: >>Ich... Ich weiß es auch nicht so ganz, ich war bei meinen Großeltern und dann ging plötzlich dieser Alarm los, dann waren meine Großeltern weg und ich hab versucht alleine zum Ausgang zu finden und dann... Keine Ahnung, ich bin einfach so müde geworden... Und dann bin ich auf dem Boden wach geworden und es war keiner mehr da und-<<  
Sie bemerkte erst wie panisch sie gerade geworden war, als der Junge ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte: >>Ganz ruhig. Ich bring dich jetzt zu deinen Großeltern, okay?<<  
Kristina starrte ihn nur ein paar Sekunden lang an, als würde sie nicht ganz begreifen, was er sie gerade gefragt hatte, aber nickte schlussendlich einfach nur.  
>>Okay, dann halt dich gut fest.<<, er legte erneut einen Arm um ihre Taille.  
>>Was...?<<, doch bevor sie nachfragen konnte, sprang er schon einfach vom Dach.  
Kristina konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie aus Reflex aufschrie und klammerte sich schnell an ihm fest. Aber sie kamen nicht, wie sie erwartet hatte, auf dem Boden auf, sondern er schwang sich einfach mit irgendeinem Zeug, was aussah wie Spinnenweben, durch die Straßen.  
>>Oh mein Gott...<<, sie fing wieder an etwas zu zittern und vergrub ihr Gesicht einfach an seiner Schulter, um nicht runter sehen zu müssen, aber ihn schien das gar nicht zu stören.  
>>Sind sie das?<<, er deutete nur zufällig auf ein älteres Paar, welches sich gerade mit einem Polizisten zu unterhalten schien und sehr besorgt aussah.  
Kristina traute sich etwas den Kopf zu heben und war sehr erleichtert, als sie ihre Großeltern erkannte: >>Ja, dass sind sie.<<  
Er setzte sie einige Meter neben ihren Großeltern ab, welche sofort auf Kristina zu gelaufen kamen.  
>>Oh Gott Kristina! Da bist du ja! Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!<<, ihre Grandma wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, doch Kristina drehte sich um, sie hatte komplett vergessen sich zu bedanken. Er machte sich wohl gerade auf den Weg zurück, denn er schwang sich auf eine der Laternen, die an der Straße standen. Kristina lief in seine Richtung.  
>>Warte, ich hab mich doch gar nicht...<<, aber er konnte sie von da unten nicht mehr hören und schwang sich schon weiter durch die Straßen.


	3. Kapitel 2

Die Monate vergingen und Kristina fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag unsicherer und unwohler. Und jetzt lag sie hier schluchzend auf ihrem Bett, hatte Angst vor dem morgigen Tag. Vor circa 2 Wochen wollte sie eigentlich schon einen Rückzieher machen und sich von der Highschool, auf welcher sie sich angemeldet hatte, wieder abzumelden, aber ihre Großeltern konnten sie irgendwie davon überzeugen es wenigstens zu versuchen, falls es dann nicht gehen würde, dürfte sie sich immer noch wieder abmelden lassen. Sie versuchte zwar, sich von den vielen Gedanken die sie sich um den ersten Schultag machte abzulenken, doch das klappte nicht so wirklich wie sie es eigentlich wollte, denn jedes Mal wenn sie zum Beispiel anfing eine Serie zu schauen oder sich an ihren Computer setzte drifteten ihre Gedanken wieder dorthin. Nicht einmal mit Musik konnte sie auf andere Gedanken kommen, alles in ihrem Kopf drehte sich nur um diesen Tag.  
Na ja, nicht wirklich nur um diesen Tag. Zugegeben dachte sie auch oft an den Jungen, der sie vor 3 Monaten am Flughafen in Leipzig vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrt hatte. Obwohl er sich ihr vorgestellt hatte, konnte sie sich an seinen Namen nicht mehr erinnern. Es wollte ihr einfach nicht mehr einfallen und es wurmte sie aus irgendeinem Grund sehr, dass sie nicht mehr die Chance gehabt hatte wenigstens Danke zu sagen. Aber eins konnte sie im Internet zumindest herausfinden. Und zwar hatten die Avengers sich wohl in zwei Teams geteilt aufgrund irgendeines Abkommens und sie hielten es aus irgendeinem Grund für eine gute Idee ihren Streit oder was auch immer unbedingt an einem Flughafen austragen zu müssen. Daher schlussfolgerte Kristina aber auch, dass der Junge irgendetwas mit den Avengers zu tun hatte. Warum sie sich so sehr für ihn interessierte konnte sie sich allerdings nicht wirklich beantworten, schob es aber immer darauf, dass sie sich nicht bei ihm bedanken konnte.  
Kristinas Schluchzen verstummte sofort, als sie Schritte auf den Treppen hören konnte. Sie wohnte zwar noch nicht allzu lange mit ihren Großeltern zusammen, doch konnte sie schon an den Schritten ausmachen, ob es sich um ihre Grandma oder ihren Grandpa handelte. In diesem Fall war es ihre Grandma, sie war zum Glück immer so höflich und klopfte an und kam nicht einfach in ihr Zimmer geplatzt.  
>>Süße? Kommst du runter zum Essen?<<, fragte ihre Grandma etwas lauter, da sie auch nie einfach so ihre Tür öffnete, ohne Kristinas Erlaubnis, außer sie antwortete mal nicht und machte sich Sorgen das ihrer Enkelin irgendetwas passiert sein könnte.  
War es denn wirklich schon so spät geworden? Kristina hatte das mal wieder gar nicht mitbekommen, weil sie sich wegen Morgen so viele Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
Kristina wischte sich schnell die Tränen von den Wangen und versuchte so zu klingen, als hätte sie gerade nicht geweint: >>Ja, einen Moment nur, ich komme sofort runter.<<  
>>In Ordnung, wir warten auf dich.<<  
Kristina wollte erwidern, dass sie nicht auf sie warten müssen, sondern schon anfangen können, aber das konnte sie eigentlich so oft sagen wie sie wollte, ihre Großeltern würden trotzdem nicht eher anfangen, bevor sie mit am Tisch saß, also beließ sie es einfach dabei. Ihre Grandma ging wieder die Treppe runter, welche nach unten zur Küche mit dem Essbereich und zum Wohnzimmer führte. Im oberen Stock befanden sich dann die Schlafzimmer und das Badezimmer. Das Haus war zwar nur sehr klein, aber dafür gab es dort einen riesigen Garten, um welchen sich ihre Großeltern fast den ganzen Tag kümmerten. Sie taten den Tag über, abgesehen vom Haushalt wie zum Beispiel Kochen, fast nichts anderes, aber es schien ihnen Spaß zu bereiten.  
Kristina schaffte es trotz der aufkommenden Kopfschmerzen vom Weinen, von ihrem Bett in welchem sie am liebsten auch morgen den ganzen Tag verbringen würde, aufzustehen. Einige der Kuscheltiere und Kissen unter welchen sie des öfteren begraben lag, fielen auf den Boden und Kristina warf sie sofort wieder auf ihr Bett. Sie brachte ihre Haare etwas in Ordnung, hoffte das ihre Augen nicht allzu rot und angeschwollen waren und verließ dann ihr Zimmer, um sich auf den Weg in die Küche zu machen. Ihre Laune besserte sich etwas, als sie den Duft von ihrem Lieblingsessen in ihrer Nase vernehmen konnte, was auch dazu führte, dass sie etwas lächeln musste. Ihre Großeltern dachten immer an sie und nahmen so viel Rücksicht und sie wusste gar nicht wie sie sich je dafür bedanken könnte, und fühlte sich auch etwas schlecht. Sie taten einfach so viel für sie.  
>>Wir dachten, dein Lieblingsessen könnte dich etwas aufmuntern.<<, ihr Grandpa saß ihr direkt gegenüber und lächelte sie breit an.  
Er trug immer zu eine Sonnenbrille, egal ob es Sommer oder Winter war. Er trug sie auch im Haus und Kristina bekam ihn nur selten mal ohne zu Gesicht. Sein Haar war eben so wie dieses ihrer Grandma schon schneeweiß und er trug außerdem immer einen Schnauzer. Einige Altersflecken zierten sein Gesicht auch schon und jedes Mal wenn er lächelte sah man die vielen Falten, welche er im Alter bekam. Bei ihrer Grandma war das nicht viel anders.  
>>Ja, dass muntert mich wirklich auf, danke.<<, sie lächelte ihre Großeltern ehrlich an und legte ihre Hände in die ihrer Großeltern, um das Tischgebet zu sprechen.  
Streng gläubig waren sie aber nicht wirklich. So wie Kristina es mitbekommen hatte, glaubten ihre Großeltern wohl irgendwie an einen Gott, doch sie gingen nicht jeden Sonntag in die Kirche oder lebten irgendwie eingeschränkt. Kristina war noch nie so richtig gläubig gewesen und sie war auch nicht getauft worden, sprach aber ihren Großeltern zu liebe das Tischgebet trotzdem mit. Sie wünschten sich alle noch einen guten Appetit und fingen dann an zu essen.

Kristina hatte keine Ahnung wie sie gestern so schnell eingeschlafen war. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie kurz bevor sie zu Bett gegangen ist noch einmal duschen war und von dem warmem Wasser so müde geworden war, dass sie sich tatsächlich keine Sorgen mehr machen konnte oder nervös sein konnte. Aber jetzt hatte sie allen Grund total nervös zu werden. In weniger als zwei Stunden würde sie sich ihrer neuen Klasse vorstellen müssen und da Kapuzen oder Mützen im Unterricht nicht erlaubt waren, würden alle ihre verbrannten Stellen sehen. Kristina ging ins Bad, um sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser zu waschen, um etwas wacher zu werden, dabei konnte sie einen Blick in den Spiegel nicht verhindern. Die Verbände durfte sie vor einigen Wochen abnehmen und am Anfang sah es echt noch total schlimm aus, aber mittlerweile hatten ihre verbrannten Stellen schon fast wieder einen normalen Hautton angenommen und waren nicht mehr so krass gerötet. Natürlich würde sie nie wieder ganz normal aussehen und dies war das beste was die Ärzte im Moment für sie tun konnten, allerdings war sie trotzdem immer noch ziemlich unsicher mit sich selbst und hatte kaum bis gar kein Selbstbewusstsein. Sie strich sich ihr langes dunkles Haar aus dem Gesicht, um ihre Narben besser betrachten zu können. Sie musste sich selbst wirklich eingestehen, dass dies besser war, als noch vor ein paar Jahren und sie sich schon etwas eher in die Schule traute statt damals. Trotz dessen hatte sie Angst vor der Reaktion ihrer neuen Mitschüler. Vielleicht malte sie sich dies auch nur viel schlimmer aus, als es dann im Endeffekt eigentlich war. Sie formte ihre Hände wie eine Schale und wusch sich dann einmal mit eiskaltem Wasser durchs Gesicht. An der verbrannten Stelle musste sie etwas vorsichtiger sein, da sie dort immer noch etwas empfindlich war, was auch der Grund war, wieso sie sich jeden Tag mit einer Creme einschmieren musste. Sie trocknete ihr Gesicht ganz vorsichtig ab, ehe sie nach besagter Creme griff, welche sie dann auf dem verbrannten Teil ihres Gesichtes, der Schulter und einen Teil ihres Oberarmes verteilte.  
Obwohl sie nicht eingeschränkt im Sehen war und sie auf beiden Augen noch volle Sehkraft hatte, da die Narbe sich nur knapp unter ihrem rechten Auge herzog, hatte ihr rechtes Auge sich nach dem Unfall tatsächlich angefangen zu verfärben. Ihr linkes Auge war ganz normal braun, so wie immer, doch ihr rechtes Auge war sehr viel heller geworden und glich schon eher einem Goldton statt braun. Ihre Haare hatte sie anfangs auch ganz kurz schneiden müssen, denn sie waren bei dem Unfall natürlich auch zum Großteil verbrannt. Aber da sie ihre Haare seitdem nicht mehr wirklich hat schneiden lassen, wenn nur ab und zu mal kaputte Spitzen, reichten sie ihr beinahe wieder bis zur Hüfte. Der Vorteil daran war, dass man so eher weniger direkt auf ihre Brandnarben achtete, der Nachteil an der ganzen Sache war nur, dass ihre Haare extrem widerspenstig waren und beim Kämmen natürlich immer total ziepten. Wie gerne Kristina ihre verbrannten Stellen jetzt einfach mit Make Up überdecken würde, doch sie durfte nicht, denn die Stellen würden sich sofort entzünden und wenn sie jeden Abend das Make Up von ihrer Haut wischen müsste, wäre die Haut an diesen Stellen wohl relativ schnell offen. Sie seufzte nur und ging zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, um sich dort umzuziehen.  
Sie stand einige Minuten lang ratlos vor ihrem Schrank und wusste nicht so ganz was sie anziehen sollte. Am liebsten würde sie natürlich einen ihrer Hoodies anziehen, allerdings war es dafür dann doch wirklich zu warm. Also entschied sie sich nach einigen Minuten für ein rotes Flanellhemd und eine schwarze Jeans. Na ja mehr oder weniger schwarz, das Schwarz war nämlich schon so ziemlich raus gewaschen und glich jetzt eher einem dunklen Grau. Als sie ihren Kleiderschrank schloss, blickte sie erneut ihrem Spiegelbild entgegen. Sie seufzte, in dem Hemd war ihr eigentlich immer noch viel zu warm, aber sie traute sich nicht, ein T-Shirt zur Schule anzuziehen. Dann kamen in ihr wieder die Zweifel auf und sie wollte einfach nur wieder zurück in ihr Bett, um dort wieder den ganzen Tag zu verbringen, so wie sie es die letzten Wochen immer tat. Sie könnte ihrer Grandma natürlich erzählen, dass ihr schlecht geworden wäre, aber sie würde das wohl eher auf die Nervosität schieben, auch wenn sie ihr gegenüber so viel Verständnis aufbrachte. Und außerdem, wäre das überhaupt richtig so? Immerhin wollte Kristina doch gar nichts anderes, als wieder ein mehr oder weniger normales Leben zu haben, und da gehörte die Highschool auch dazu. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie sich nicht weiter verstecken könnte und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. Normalerweise waren ihre Großeltern um diese Uhrzeit noch nicht wach, aber heute ist ihr Grandpa nur für sie früher aufgestanden, um sie zur Schule fahren zu können.  
>>Guten Morgen Grandpa.<<, Kristina bemühte sich um ein Lächeln und nahm ihm gegenüber an dem kleinen Tisch platz.  
Ihr Grandpa blickte kurz von der Zeitung hoch, in welcher er las und lächelte sie an: >>Iss noch was bevor wir los fahren, wir haben noch genug Zeit.<<  
>>Ehrlich gesagt ist mir im Moment nicht wirklich nach Essen...<<, ihr Lächeln verschwand in innerhalb von ein paar Sekunden und ihr wurde vor Nervosität gerade wirklich etwas schlecht.  
Ihr Grandpa legte die Zeitung vor sich auf den Esstisch und nahm vorsichtig ihre Hände in die seinen: >>Es gibt keinen Grund Angst zu haben Kleines, deine Grandma und ich sind immer für dich da, egal was ist, ja? Du schaffst das heute schon, wir stehen hinter dir.<<  
Kristina konnte nur nicken.  
>>Es ist ganz normal nervös zu sein, aber mach dir keinen zu großen Kopf, ja? Wir können dich immer noch abholen wenn es dir zu viel wird. Versprochen. Iss bitte noch etwas bevor wir fahren.<<, er sah sie fragend an, wartete darauf das Kristina mit diesem Vorschlag einverstanden war.  
Nach ein paar Minuten nickte Kristina erneut: >>Okay...<<  
Sie entzog ihre Hände vorsichtig aus seinen und stand auf um sich eine Schale aus den Hängeschränken, in denen sich das Geschirr befand, zu holen und schüttete sich etwas Müsli rein und mische dies mit Quark. Sie musste ihr Frühstück eher in sich hinein stopfen, statt das sie es wirklich irgendwie genießen konnte, während ihr Grandpa wieder nach seiner Zeitung griff und weiter darin las. Nachdem sie mit ihrem Müsli fertig war, trank sie noch ein Glas kaltes Wasser und ging dann nach oben um ihre Tasche mit den Sachen zu holen, die sie heute benötigen würde. Na ja mehr oder weniger, sie hatte nur zwei Blöcke zum Schreiben und ein paar Stifte, ihre Bücher hatte sie ja noch gar nicht bekommen. Sie schlüpfte in ein Paar schwarze Sneakers und ging dann wieder hinunter zu ihrem Grandpa, welcher immer noch seelenruhig in seiner Zeitung las und Kristina fragte sich, ob er die ganzen Artikel nicht langsam mal durchgelesen hatte.  
Kristina räusperte sich etwas: >>Sollten wir nicht langsam los? Sonst komm ich noch zu spät.<<  
Ihr Grandpa blickte von der Zeitung auf und sah zur Wanduhr, welche über dem Türrahmen hing.  
>>Oh du hast recht.<<, er legte die Zeitung erneut auf dem runden Esstisch ab und schob langsam seinen Stuhl zurück, ehe er aufstand und eine kleine braune Papiertüte von einer der Küchentheken hob und seiner Enkelin hin hielt, >>Hier, für deine Mittagspause.<<  
Kristina nahm ihm die kleine Tüte ab und schaute kurz hinein. Es befanden sich zwei Thunfisch Sandwiches, ein Apfel und ein Trinkpäckchen in der Tüte. Sie sah für einen kurzen Moment ziemlich verwirrt aus, da sie nicht erwartet hatte, dass ihr Grandpa in der kurzen Zeit in der sie oben in ihrem Zimmer war, um ihre Tasche für die Schule zu holen, ihr zwei Sandwiches gemacht hatte. Oder er hatte das schon früher gemacht und ihr war die Tüte auf der Küchentheke nur nicht aufgefallen, denn ihr Grandpa sah eigentlich so aus, als hätte er sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt.  
Sie fing wieder an zu lächeln: >>Danke Grandpa.<<  
>>Kein Problem Kleines, ich fahre das Auto aus der Garage, steig du ruhig draußen ein.<<, er wuschelte ihr kurz durch ihre langen Haare und ging dann auf eine Tür zu, welche zur Garage führte.

Die Fahrt über herrschte Stille zwischen den Kristina und ihrem Grandpa. Nur das Radio verhinderte, dass diese Stille noch unangenehmer wurde, als sie eigentlich schon gewesen war. Kristina hätte die Stille zwischen ihr und ihrem Grandpa nur zu gerne unterbrochen, auch weil sie sich eigentlich ab und zu gerne mit ihm über Gott und die Welt unterhielt, doch die Nervosität und die Angst kontrollierten sie gerade. Sie spielte an ihren Haaren, knibbelte an ihren Fingernägeln, alles was man halt eben so tat wenn man total nervös war. Als sie die Midtown High nur schon von weitem sah, fühlte es sich so an, als würde ihr Herz gleich aus ihrer Brust herausspringen, weil ihre Rippen das Pochen nicht mehr aushielten und nachgeben würden. Ihr Grandpa hielt ein paar Meter von der Schule entfernt an, um Kristina rauszulassen. Sie blickte unsicher zu ihrem Grandpa, hoffte inständig das er einfach umkehren würde und sie wieder nach Hause fahren würden, doch dem war nicht so und dem würde auch nicht so sein. Sie müsste sich ihrer Angst jetzt stellen und genau dies wollte sie nicht.  
>>Du schaffst das schon.<<, ihr Grandpa nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie etwas, ehe er sich etwas vorbeugte und seiner Enkelin einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.  
Kristina konnte nur etwas nicken und ihre Hand glitt wie in Trance zur Autotür. Sie drückte sie auf und stieg langsam aus. Sie sah ihren Grandpa nochmal an, dieser lächelte natürlich wie immer und war stolz auf seine Enkelin, welche es jetzt immerhin versuchte wieder einen normalen Alltag zu haben, obwohl sie so viel durchgemacht hatte.  
>>Ich hole dich später wieder hier ab. Und denk dran, wenn es dir zu viel wird, kannst du jederzeit zum Sekretariat gehen und uns anrufen lassen, wir holen dich dann sofort ab.<<, sagte er und sah sie jetzt eindringlich an.  
>>Ja, werde ich machen.<<, sie bemühte sich sehr um ein kleines Lächeln und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Grandpa, ehe sie die Autotür wieder zu machte, >>Bis später.<<  
Sie wartete noch etwas, bis ihr Grandpa weg fuhr und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Schule. Ihre Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie jeden Moment nachgeben und ihre schwitzigen Hände umklammerten den Brief, den sie vor einigen Wochen bekommen hatte. In dem Brief stand in welchen Räumen sie anwesend sein musste für die nächsten Monate, ehe sich der Stundenplan wieder ändern würde. Ihre Beine fühlten sich noch schwerer an, als sie sich sowieso schon anfühlten, als sie die Treppen zum Gebäude hinauf ging. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt um den Blicken der ersten Schüler auszuweichen, aber diese schienen nicht einmal wirklich Notiz von ihr zu nehmen. Im Vorbeigehen war sie für sie nur eine weitere Schülerin, für dessen Hintergrund sie sich nicht auch nur ansatzweise interessierten. Etwas erleichtert, doch trotzdem noch total nervös, betrat sie das Gebäude, in dem es deutlich kühler war als draußen. Allerdings verschwand ihre Erleichterung sehr schnell und wurde wieder durch Angst ersetzt, als sie bemerkte wie viele Schüler sich hier eigentlich in den Gängen herumtummelten.  
 _'Du schaffst das Kristina, du kannst das.'_  
Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte so schnell wie möglich den Raum zu finden, in welchem sie gleich ihre erste Stunde für heute haben würde. Da sie gleich Chemie hatte, musste sie auf den normalen Gängen nicht suchen und machte sich direkt daran, den Gang mit den Naturwissenschaftsräumen zu finden. Was einfacher gesagt als getan war. Sie irrte einige Minuten lang durch die Gänge, doch das was ihr nur als einige Minuten vor kam waren eigentlich 15 Minuten gewesen und sie hatte nur noch knappe 8 Minuten, bevor ihre erste Stunde beginnen würde. Durch die Panik die sie hatte, weil sie jetzt auch noch Angst hatte zu spät zu ihrer aller ersten Stunde hier zu kommen, bemerkte sie gar nicht, dass neben ihr jemand stand. Und als sie sich umdrehen wollte, um weiter herum zu irren in der Hoffnung sie würde die Räume noch in den letzten Minuten finden, rannte sie natürlich in die Person rein. Ordner, Bücher und einige lose Papiere flogen kurz durch die Luft und landeten auf dem Boden. Aus Reflex bückte sich Kristina sofort runter und sammelte alle Sachen der Person, die sie angerempelt hatte, wieder auf.  
>>Das tut mir so leid.<<, etwas hektisch entschuldigte sie sich und strich sich in dem Stress, eine Strähne hinters Ohr, ohne dabei zu bedenken, dass man ihre Brandnarben dann noch deutlicher erkennen konnte.  
Sie richtete sich wieder auf und hielt der Person ihre Sachen hin. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass es sich um einen Jungen hielt, der sie kurz etwas entgeistert ansah, ehe er sich wieder fasste und seine Sachen entgegen nahm.  
>>Schon gut.<<, seine Stimme klang etwas, als wäre er gerade im Stimmbruch und Kristina ertappte sich dabei, wie sie ihn einen Moment lang einfach nur anstarrte.  
Er hatte dunkel blondes bis braunes Haar, welches sich in den Längen etwas wellte, braune Augen und trug eben so wie sie eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein Flanellhemd, welches jedoch anders als ihres blau statt rot war. Er hatte irgendetwas an sich, was Kristina einfach irgendwie süß fand.  
>>Ist ähm... Alles okay bei dir?<<, er klang etwas schüchtern und sah sie unsicher, vielleicht sogar etwas besorgt an.  
Kristina brauchte einen Moment, ehe sie antworten konnte: >>Ja äh...<<  
Sie fragte sich, ob sie ihn nach dem Weg fragen sollte. Er schien sehr nett zu sein und sie hatte nur noch 6 Minuten bis der Unterricht beginnen würde. Sie schien innerlich etwas mit sich selbst zu ringen. Mit fremden Leuten zu reden, war etwas was sie so gar nicht gut beherrschte.  
Doch glücklicherweise übernahm er wieder das Wort: >>Brauchst du Hilfe bei etwas...?<<  
>>Oh ja... Ich... Ich kann den Raum in dem ich Unterricht hab nicht finden...<<, sie schien etwas überrascht, hatte sie gar nicht erwartet auf jemanden zu treffen, welcher hilfsbereit ihr gegenüber war, >>Ähm... Kannst du mir vielleicht sagen wo das ist?<<  
Noch etwas zittrig von der Nervosität hielt sie ihm ihren Zettel des Briefes hingehen, auf welchem ihr Stundenplan verzeichnet war.  
Er sah sich ihren Stundenplan ganz kurz an, ehe er anfing etwas schüchtern zu lächeln: >>Ich habe dort jetzt auch Unterricht, wir können eben zusammen hingehen.<<  
Kristina nickte nur schnell und blickte noch einmal kurz auf eine der vielen Uhren, welche hier überall auf den Fluren hingen, sie hatten nur noch 4 Minuten Zeit: >>Wir sollten uns vielleicht beeilen.<<  
Der Junge vor ihr nickte ebenfalls und deutete ihr an, ihm zu folgen, bevor er los ging. Kristina folge ihm einfach und bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihre Haare ihre Brandnarbe freilegten, also strich sie sich die Haare sofort wieder ins Gesicht. Was sie aber etwas wunderte war, dass der Junge dies gar nicht angesprochen hatte und sie merkte wie die Nervosität nicht mehr so stark präsent gewesen war, außerdem hatte sich ihr Puls deutlich beruhigt. Er wirkte auf sie wirklich sehr sympathisch und irgendwie war sie auch nicht mehr ganz so ängstlich, wie gerade eben noch.  
>>Oh, ich bin übrigens Peter Parker, freut mich dich kennenzulernen.<<, er drehte sich etwas zu ihr und hielt ihr höflich die Hand hin.  
Sie nahm seine Hand etwas nachdenklich, ehe sie sie leicht schüttelten: >>Ich bin Kristina Watson... Freut mich eben so.<<  
 _'Warum kommt mir sein Name so bekannt vor....?'_


	4. Kapitel 3

Kristina versuchte in ihrem Gedächtnis hervorzurufen, woher sie diesen Namen kannte, doch egal wie sehr sie sich anstrengte, sie kam einfach nicht drauf. Dabei war sie sich ziemlich sicher, sie hatte diesen Namen aufjedenfall schon einmal gehört, doch wann und wo bloß? Sie fand einfach keine Antwort auf diese Frage.  
Als die Beiden die Naturwissenschaftlichen Fachräume erreichten und gemeinsam einen davon betraten, lagen erstmal alle Augen auf Kristina. Sie geriet in eine Art Starre und blieb knapp vor dem Türrahmen stehen. Plötzlich hatte sie wieder den Drang, sich einfach umzudrehen und wegzurennen. Versuchen dieser schrecklichen Realität zu entfliehen, einfach zurück nach Hause zu gehen und sich in ihr Bett zu werfen. Sich dort auszuheulen und darüber zu klagen, wie schlimm ihr Leben sei. Peter jedoch hatte bemerkt, dass sie ihm nicht weiter gefolgt war, und als er fast schon an seinem Platz angelangt war, ging er zu ihr zurück und fragte sie ob alles okay bei ihr sei.  
Peters Worte drangen zuerst nicht zu Kristinas Verstand durch und sie sah ihn nur sichtlich angespannt an, ehe sie etwas blinzelte, um der Welt ihrer Gedanken zu entfliehen und seine Stimme wieder wahrnehmen zu können, und er sich wiederholte: >>Ist alles gut bei dir, oder geht es dir nicht gut?<<  
>>Doch, doch... Es ist nur...<<, ein gestresstes Seufzen entfuhr ihr und sie sah sich etwas um, um eine schnelle Antwort zu geben, wollte sie Peter, welchen sie erst seit einigen Minuten erst kannte, nicht erzählen, dass sie eigentlich gerade kurz vor einer Panikattacke stand und gar nichts gut bei ihr sei, auch wenn er noch so freundlich und hilfsbereit im Moment zu ihr war, >>Ich... Ich weiß nur nicht wo ich sitzen soll...<<  
>>Neben mir ist noch ein Platz frei, wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne neben mir sitzen.<<, bot er ihr an und lächelte sie etwas schüchtern an.  
Normalerweise war Peter, gerade Mädchen gegenüber, sehr zurückhaltend, doch irgendetwas hatte dieses Mädchen vor ihm an sich, was ihn offener werden ließ und er konnte nicht sagen, dass er sich in ihrer Nähe nicht wohl fühlte, auch wenn sie sich nun mal wirklich nicht gerade lange kannten.  
Erleichtert ließ Kristina die Schultern sinken, welche sie beim Betreten des Raumes direkt angespannt hatte, und entspannte sich sofort sichtlich: >>Gerne... Wenn das kein Problem für dich ist.<<  
>>Warum sollte es?<<, erneut lächelte der dunkelblondhaarige Junge sie an, und ging dann wieder in die Richtung von seinem Sitzplatz.  
 _'Gerade nochmal gut gegangen...'_ , dachte Kristina sich und folgte ihm diesmal, während ihr Puls sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
Sie ließ ihre Tasche neben dem Stuhl auf den Boden gleiten und nahm zu Peters Rechten Platz. Dieser hatte natürlich ihren schnellen Stimmungswechsel bemerkt, und er glaubte ihr auch nicht so wirklich, dass bei ihr alles okay sei. Er vermutete zwar schon, dass dies vielleicht mit der großen Narbe, welche sich fast über ihre ganze rechte Gesichtshälfte zog, zu tun hatte, doch wollte er sie nicht danach fragen. Sie kannten sich dafür nicht gut genug. Peter konnte sich gut damit abfinden, wenn sie es nicht erzählen würde, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass es ihn schon interessierte, wie diese Narbe zustande gekommen war, konnte er seine Neugier diesbezüglich zügeln. Entweder schenkte sie ihm irgendwann genug Vertrauen und würde es von sich aus erzählen, oder eben nicht. Doch Peter setzte nicht wirklich Hoffnung darin, dass die beiden Freunde werden würden. Sie war zwar nett, doch konnte er es nicht wirklich einschätzen und machte sich keine großen Hoffnungen. Sonst wollte auch nie jemand mit ihm befreundet sein. Sein einziger, und bester, Freund war Ned. Zwar unterhielten sich die Beiden auch des öfteren Mal mit MJ, doch wusste Peter nicht, ob er sie zu seinen Freunden zählen konnte, auch wenn sie eigentlich ganz nett war.  
Kristina bereitete sich innerlich schon darauf vor, gleich aufstehen zu müssen und sich vorzustellen, während jeder sie von allen Seiten anstarrte. Wie sollte sie dies bloß schaffen, ohne erneut kurz vor einer Panikattacke zu stehen? Ihr Puls stieg wieder an und sie hatte gleichzeitig total warm und kalt vor Nervosität. Und als der Lehrer den Raum betrat, wünschte sie sich mal wieder, sie wäre nicht hergekommen.  
Doch anders als sie erwartet hatte, begann der Lehrer direkt mit seinem Unterricht und kontrollierte die Anwesenheit der Schüler erst, als sie Aufgaben bearbeiten sollten. Und auch dann wollte er nicht, dass Kristina sich einmal vorstellte. Das Einzige was geschah war, dass einige Schüler sich umdrehten und in ihre Richtung schauten, als der Lehrer, dessen Namen Kristina nicht einmal kannte, da er es auch nicht für nötig hielt sich bei ihr vorzustellen, ihren Namen aufrief. Sie war zwar etwas beschämt und gleichzeitig schäumte auch etwas Wut in ihrem Inneren auf, da sie wieder einmal nur doof angestarrt worden ist wie ein Tier im Zoo und man sie nicht einmal hier begrüßt hatte, doch war sie auch froh darüber, sich nicht vor mindestens 30 anderen Schülern und Schülerinnen vorstellen zu müssen. Natürlich galt Peter als Ausnahme, er war der einzige hier, der sie nicht blöd anstarrte.  
Damit die Selbstzweifel nicht wieder zu stark in ihr hochkommen würden, blickte Kristina auf das Arbeitsblatt, was sie vor sich auf dem Tisch liegen hatte. Zwar würde sie jetzt wirklich am liebsten einfach nur in Tränen ausbrechen, jedoch wollte sie nicht, dass irgendwer hier sie weinen sah und sie versuchte sich selbst klar zu machen, dass sie später noch genug Zeit zum Heulen hatte, und sich jetzt erstmal auf den Unterricht ansich konzentrieren sollte.  
Dies war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn als Kristina das Arbeitsblatt vor sich durchlas, zog sie die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah schon fast verzweifelt aus, denn sie verstand kein einziges Wort von dem, was auf diesem Blatt stand. Sie hatte vorher noch nie in ihrem Leben Chemie Unterricht gehabt, natürlich konnte sie das ganze hier nicht verstehen. Ihr war bewusst gewesen, dass ihr Lernstand viel weiter unten war, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass die Unterschiede wirklich so groß, beinahe riesig seien. Irgendwie kam sie sich jetzt gerade ziemlich dumm vor, ihrer Meinung nach hätte sie sich nun wirklich besser vorbereiten können.  
>>Brauchst du Hilfe?<<, flüsterte eine Stimme ihr zu, und als sie den Kopf etwas nach links drehte, dorthin woher die Stimme kam, sah sie in das fragende Gesicht von Peter.  
>>Ähm...<<, begann sie, doch wurde von Peter unterbrochen, als er ihre Antwort eh schon erahnen konnte.  
>>Also, so schwierig ist das gar nicht, du musst nur...<<, er beugte sich zu ihr und zeigte mit dem Finger auf die verschiedenen Texte und Lücken auf dem Arbeitsblatt, und fing an ihr die Aufgabe zu erklären. Und obwohl sie ihm aufmerksam zuhörte, verstand sie trotzdem nicht so ganz, um was es ging.  
Kristina nickte verstehend und bemühte sich dann darum, irgendwie das Arbeitsblatt auszufüllen: >>Danke...<<  
>>Kein Problem.<<, Peter lächelte sie an und wandte sich dann wieder seinen eigenen Aufgaben zu.

Der Chemie Unterricht zog sich für Kristina quälend in die Länge. Sie konnte keine der Fragen richtig beantworten und auch der Physik Unterricht, wo sie ebenfalls neben Peter saß, lief nicht gerade besser.  
Seufzend verließ sie den Physikraum. Es war jetzt 12:35 Uhr und Kristina hatte jetzt Mittagspause. Danach finden für eine Stunde Club Aktivitäten statt, bevor der Unterricht normal weiterging. Doch da sie sich noch für gar keinen Club gemeldet hatte, musste sie sich wohl oder übel für zwei Stunden alleine die Zeit vertreiben.  
Sie bemerkte gar nicht, dass Peter neben ihr herlief, erst als er sich räusperte und anfing zu reden, normalerweise tat er so etwas nicht, aber er hatte irgendwie das Bedürfnis danach, dass Gespräch mit ihr zu suchen: >>Chemie und Physik gehören nicht so zu deinen Stärken, oder?<<  
Er klang etwas unsicher mit dieser Annahme, doch war ihm, genau so wie in Chemie, in Physik aufgefallen, wie sie wieder nichts, oder nichts richtiges auf ihre Blätter schrieb, auch wenn er ihr die Aufgaben erklärte.  
>>Oh, ähm... Na ja... Ich...<<, Kristina versuchte sich schnell eine Antwort zurecht zulegen, ihr was dies ziemlich peinlich und sie wollte doch noch nicht so viel von sich preisgeben, >>Ehrlich gesagt, fehlen mir die ganzen Grundlagen... Ich hab sehr viel Schule verpasst... Die Middle School hab ich gar nicht besucht... Wegen eines...<<  
Kristina wusste jetzt nicht genau, was sie sagen sollte. Sie spürte, wie ein riesiger Kloß sich in ihrem Hals breit machte, und sie musste ihre Zähne zusammenbeißen, um sich zu beherrschen, und hoffte somit, dass die aufkommenden Tränen, nicht ihren Weg nach draußen in die Freiheit finden würden.  
>>D-du musst nicht darüber sprechen...<<, Peter wusste ganz und gar nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte, noch nie hatte ein Mädchen während eines Gespräches mit ihm fast angefangen zu weinen.  
>>I-ich meine...<<, fuhr er fort, und hoffte, dass er die richtigen Worte für diese Situation wählte, auch weil sie sich noch nicht so wirklich kannten und vielleicht noch gar nicht richtig vertraut miteinander waren, >>Wenn du es erzählen willst, weil es dich so belastet, werde ich zuhören, aber wenn du es nicht erzählen willst, ist das vollkommen okay. Du hast bestimmt viel durch gemacht, und ich kann mir vorstellen, dass es nicht gerade einfach ist, dies zu verarbeiten... Deshalb, lass dir Zeit. Und auch wenn du niemals darüber sprechen willst, kann ich das akzeptieren.<<  
Peter musste kurz selbst an seine Vergangenheit denken. Erst verlor er seine Eltern, und dann auch noch Onkel Ben. Vielleicht hatte Kristina ja so etwas ähnliches durchgemacht, doch sah er sich nicht im Recht, sein eigenes Leid mit dem ihren zu vergleichen, geschweige denn es über ihres zu stellen.  
Kristina sah ihn erst so an, als hätte sie gerade einen Geist oder dergleichen gesehen, hatte sie doch noch nie von jemandem, den sie gerade mal einige Stunden zuvor kennengelernt hatte, so etwas nettes gehört. Sie konnte gar nicht fassen, dass er nicht unbedingt wissen wollte, was mit ihr passiert war.  
Für einige Momente war sie sprachlos und Peter wollte sich schon bei ihr entschuldigen, weil er aufgrund ihrer Reaktion erst dachte, er hätte etwas falsches gesagt, aber dann fing Kristina endlich an zu sprechen: >>Danke... Ehrlich, noch nie hat jemand zu mir gesagt, er gebe mir Zeit und meinte das wirklich ernst.<<  
Mehr konnte sie dazu auch nicht mehr wirklich sagen, also lächelte sie ihn einfach nur noch breit an. Aber scheinbar brach dieses Gespräch das Eis zwischen den Beiden, denn Beide wurden lockerer und die Zweifel in Peter, dass sie keine Freunde werden würden, schwanden sogar etwas.  
>>Na ja, wenn du möchtest kann ich dir beim Nachholen helfen. Ich hab meine ganzen Notizen noch zu Hause.<<, er blickte sie fragend an, und irgendetwas in ihm hoffte sogar, dass sie sein Angebot annehmen würde.  
Kristina überlegte etwas. Was sprach denn eigentlich dagegen? Er war ihr immerhin nun jetzt wirklich kein Fremder mehr, schien in allen Fächern gut zu sein und außerdem war er nett zu ihr. Den Gedanken, dass er vielleicht nur so tat und ihr bald in den Rücken fallen würde, schob sie guten Gewissens einfach beiseite. Noch nie fand Kristina jemanden auf Ansatz so sympathisch wie Peter.  
>>Warum eigentlich nicht?<<, nahm sie Peters Angebot an, >>Also... Natürlich nur wenn das kein Problem für dich darstellt... Du musst ja deine Freizeit nicht unbedingt damit verbringen irgendwem beim Lernen zu helfen.<<  
>>Das ist schon okay für mich. Ich bin nur an einigen Tagen des öfteren Mal verhindert, wie zum Beispiel heute wegen meines Praktikums, aber morgen könnte ich. Falls du schon morgen anfangen möchtest.<<, sagte Peter und log etwas, da er ja nicht wirklich ein Praktikum hatte, auch wenn es offiziell hieß er hätte eines.  
>>Meinetwegen, ich hab Zeit.<<, sie lächelte wieder etwas, ehe ihr etwas einfiel, >>Ähm, wo sollen wir uns denn treffen?<<  
Peter überlegte, es kam ihm schon ein bisschen komisch vor, wenn er sie einfach mit zu sich nach Hause nehmen würde, und so wie er seine Tante, May, kannte, würde sie ihm wahrscheinlich tausende von Fragen stellen und ihn wie eine Zitrone ausquetschen.  
Aber er kam relativ schnell auf eine Idee und äußerte seinen Vorschlag: >>Wie wäre es mit der Stadtbibliothek? Die ist nicht weit von hier entfernt und wir hätten unsere Ruhe.<<  
Kristina nickte: >>Klingt gut. Und um wie viel Uhr?<<  
>>Einfach nach der Schule?<<, fragte Peter, >>Irgendwie scheinen wir ja die meisten Kurse sowieso miteinander zu haben. Ich kann dir aber auch meine Nummer geben, nur um sicher zu gehen. Also, falls du eher als ich Schluss hast, oder andersrum. Dann können wir uns immer noch absprechen.<<  
Aus irgendeinem Grund errötete Kristina leicht, als er das mit der Nummer vorschlug, und konnte sich nicht erklären warum. Das war doch nur ein ganz normaler Vorschlag gewesen. Doch als Antwort holte sie nur ihr Handy raus. Er tat es ihr gleich und die Beiden tauschten ihre Nummern aus.  
Da sie Peter beim Laufen einfach gefolgt war, standen sie nun vor der Caféteria, und Kristina wurde schnell wieder unsicher. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie sich jetzt hinsetzen sollte, denn es war in der gesamten Caféteria kein einziger Tisch mehr frei.  
Peter bemerkte, wie sie einfach stehen geblieben war, vermutlich wusste sie nicht, wo sie sich hinsetzen sollte, daher fragte er: >>Möchtest du mit uns zusammen sitzen?<<  
 _'Uns?'_ , fragte Kristina sich zwar, nickte dann aber einfach nur, weil sie auch sonst nicht wüsste, wo sie hin sollte, und folgte Peter einfach stumm. An dem Tisch, zu welchem Peter ging, saßen noch ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Automatisch wurde Kristina wieder total nervös.  
>>Ned, MJ, dass ist Kristina, Kristina, dass sind Ned, mein bester Freund, und MJ.<<, machte Peter die drei miteinander bekannt und Kristina lächelte Ned und MJ als Begrüßung nur schüchtern an, während Beide sie jeweils auch nur mit einem „Hey“ begrüßten.  
Kristina war das hier gerade einfach total Unangenehm, wahrscheinlich lag dies daran, dass sie Ned und MJ noch gar nicht kannte, und irgendwie schienen die Beiden nicht so, als wären sie an ihrer Person interessiert, anders als bei Peter. Anscheinend hatte Ned wohl nicht gedacht, dass Peter jemanden mitbringen würde, wo sie sonst doch nur zu zweit waren, oder höchstens, so wie heute, mal mit MJ am Tisch saßen. Kristina nahm einfach still neben Peter Platz und da sie langsam wirklich sehr hungrig wurde, holte sie die kleine Tüte mit den zwei Thunfisch Sandwiches, dem Apfel und dem Trinkpäckchen raus, welche ihr Grandpa ihr heute Morgen extra gemacht hatte.


	5. Kapitel 4

>>Also, dafür, dass du so klein und zierlich bist, kannst du ganz schön viel auf einmal essen.<<, bemerkte MJ, welche, statt die Mittagspause dazu nutzte etwas zu essen, lieber in ihren Büchern las und währenddessen einen Tee trank, und sah Kristina dabei ziemlich erstaunt an.  
>>Ähm... Ja...<<, erwiderte diese daraufhin ziemlich unsicher, da sie gerade überhaupt nicht einschätzen konnte, wie diese Aussage nun gemeint war, oder ob dies auf irgendetwas hindeuten sollte.  
>>Oh, ich meinte das überhaupt nicht beleidigend, falls du das denkst, ich-<<, begann MJ sich zu rechtfertigen, doch Ned fiel ihr ins Wort.  
>>Sie ist nicht gut darin sich richtig auszudrücken und auf die Gefühle anderer einzugehen oder darauf zu achten, nimm ihr das nicht übel. Sie denkt einfach nicht nach, bevor sie redet.<<  
Könnten Blicke irgendetwas anrichten, würde Ned jetzt vermutlich nur noch als kleines Häufchen Asche auf dem Boden liegen, so giftig schaute MJ ihn an, auch wenn das was er sagte durchaus der Wahrheit entsprach und sie wirklich nicht nachdachte, bevor sie was sagte. Ihre Intention dahinter war ja auf keinen Fall, Kristina zu verletzten, das war es auch nie gewesen.  
Sie räusperte sich etwas: >>Tut mir leid, dass sollte keineswegs so klingen.<<  
>>Ach, weißt du was...<<, setzte Kristina an, und schmunzelte etwas, >>...Ich könnte jetzt noch ein Sandwich verdrücken.<<  
Kristina hatte schon immer viel mehr als andere essen können, und obwohl sie sich an keinerlei sportlichen Aktivitäten beteiligte, nahm sie kaum an Gewicht zu und lag immer bei den ideal Werten für ihre Größe. Die Ärzte hatten immer gesagt, dass sie anscheinend einen sehr guten Stoffwechsel habe und sie solle sich keinen allzu großen Kopf darum machen.  
>>Echt?<<, fragte MJ und zog die Augenbrauen etwas zusammen, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt dann aber wieder ihren Büchern und sie beachtete die drei nicht mehr.  
Kristina nickte nur, auch wenn MJ dies jetzt wohl nicht mehr wahrnahm. Was war eigentlich aus Peter geworden? Sie drehte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite, da wo Peter Platz genommen hatte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt einem Mädchen, mit langen dunklen Haaren und olivfarbener Haut. Sie trug einen cremefarbenen Pullover und einen kurzen Jeansrock. Sie stand auf einer Leiter und hing gerade ein großes blau-lilanes Banner auf, auf welchem in großen geschwungen Buchstaben „Homecoming ist fast da! Bist du bereit?“ stand. Kristina seufzte, sie hatte zwar schon von diesem Ball gelesen, würde aber wahrscheinlich eher nicht hingehen. Mit wem sollte sie denn auch überhaupt dorthin gehen? Sie bezweifelte, dass auch nur irgendjemand sie fragen würde, und so wie Peter dieses Mädchen dort anstarrte, würde er wahrscheinlich eher sie, statt Kristina fragen. Kristina schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf, als würde sie am liebsten solche Gedanken aus ihrem Bewusstsein schütteln. Wieso dachte sie überhaupt an so etwas?  
Peter war voll und ganz auf dieses Mädchen dort fokussiert und nahm fast alles um sich herum gar nicht war. Ned bemerkte das Starren von Peter, und wusste nur zu gut, was dies bedeutete, also drehte er sich auch in diese Richtung und nun schienen Beide nicht mehr auf diesem Planeten geistig anwesend zu sein. Kristinas Blick schweifte beinahe hilflos zu MJ, doch diese schien wieder völlig in ihr Buch vertieft zu sein.  
>>Hat Liz nh neues Oberteil?<<, fragte Peter und senkte seinen Kopf ganz kurz in die Richtung seines besten Freundes.  
>>Nein, das haben wir schon gesehen.<<, beantwortete Ned Peters Frage, >>Aber noch nie zusammen mit dem Röckchen.<<  
 _'Alles klar... Die Beiden verhalten sich gerade echt wie Stalker...'_ , dachte sich Kristina nur und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
>>Wir sollten aufhören sie anzustarren, bevor sie denkt wir sind Perverse.<<, sagte Peter.  
Kristina wollte etwas sagen, doch MJ, welche erneut kurz von ihrem Buch aufblicke, kam ihr zuvor: >>Zu spät. Ihr seid echte Loser.<<  
Peter nahm seine Hand etwas hoch, wie als würde er nicht verstehen, wieso MJ jetzt so etwas sagte, wo sie doch mit an ihrem Tisch saß.  
>>Und warum sitzt du dann neben uns?<<, fragte Ned, passend zu Peters Gestik.  
>>Weil ich keine Freunde hab.<<, antwortete MJ knapp und versank mal wieder in ihrem Buch.  
 _'Warum fängt sie überhaupt eine Konversation an, wenn sie sowieso lieber lesen will? Und sind Ned und Peter etwa nicht ihre Freunde?'_ , fragte sich Kristina in Gedanken und sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden Freunden hin und her.  
>>Es ist etwas kompliziert mit ihr.<<, flüsterte Peter Kristina zu und sie nickte nur, da sie sich so etwas schon gedacht hatte.  
>>Hast du dich eigentlich schon für eine Club Aktivität entschieden?<<, fragte Ned an sie gerichtet, um somit von diesem unangenehmen Thema abzulenken.  
Sie schüttelte etwas ihren Kopf: >>Nein, noch nicht...<<  
>>Wir könnten dich für heute doch zu unserem mitnehmen, dann kannst du dir den Club mal angucken. Ich denke nicht, dass Mr. Harrington was dagegen sagen würde.<<, schlug Ned vor.

_'Warum hab ich auch nur zugestimmt!?'_  
Kristina fühlte sich hier vollkommen verloren. Der Club hier war ziemlich einfach aufgebaut, es war ungefähr wie bei einer der zahlreichen Wissensshows, welche Kristina sich ab und zu mal zusammen mit ihren Eltern damals angesehen hatte. Es gab zwei Teams, welche jeweils gegeneinander antraten. Vorne stand jemand, in diesem Falle ging Kristina davon aus, dass dies Liz sei, denn sie war das Mädchen, welches vorhin das Banner aufgehangen hatte, und stellte den beiden Teams Fragen. Wenn jemand die Antwort wusste, drückte derjenige auf eine Klingel vor ihm. Falls zwei Leute die Klingel drückten, durfte derjenige die Frage beantworten, welcher zuerst auf die Klingel gedrückt hatte. Und in dem Fall, dass die Frage von dem einen Team falsch beantwortet wurde, ging diese automatisch an das gegnerische Team über, welche sie dann auch entweder richtig oder falsch beantworten konnten. Aber... Kristina kannte auf fast keine Frage die Antwort. Ihr erging es hier genauso wie vorhin im Unterricht. Zum Glück sah sie sich das alles nur an, und musste nicht selbst nach vorne gehen und Fragen beantworten. Wäre dies der Fall gewesen, hätte sie sich jetzt vermutlich ihr eigenes Grab schaufeln können. Vielleicht sollte sie lieber irgendeinem Sport Club beitreten, da musste sie nicht so, für sie, schwierige Fragen beantworten können. Glaubte sie zumindest.  
Kristina zuckte etwas zusammen, als Mr. Harrington, der Leiter dieses Clubs, plötzlich neben ihr stand und anfing mit ihr zu sprechen: >>Und Kristina? Denkst du, der Club ist etwas für dich?<<  
>>Ähm... Ich bin mir nicht so sicher.<<, sie hielt es für besser, direkt mit offenen Karten zu spielen, und ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, statt ihn zu belügen, >>Ich... Ich hab sehr lange in der Schule gefehlt... Ich habe kaum Wissen, welches ich hier anwenden könnte.<<  
>>Bekommst du denn Nachhilfe?<<, fragte Mr. Harrington.  
Kristinas Blick schweifte kurz zu Peter. Konnte man das als Nachhilfe ansehen? Bestimmt. Also nickte Kristina auf seine Frage hin nur, in der Hoffnung, er würde sie jetzt in Ruhe lassen. Was sollte er auch mit einem Mädchen in einem Wissenskampf, welches kaum Wissen besaß?  
Doch, anders als gehofft, machte er ihr einen Vorschlag: >>Aber fändest du es nicht sinnvoll, wenn du dich diesem Club anschließen würdest? Du könntest dir die Antworten auf die gestellten Fragen zum Beispiel aufschreiben, und würdest dadurch lernen.<<  
>>Ähm...<<, sie dachte etwas darüber nach, grundsätzlich hatte er damit ja eigentlich recht... und sie kannte hier Peter, Ned, und MJ, >>...Ja... Das wäre eigentlich schon sinnvoll.<<  
>>Soll ich dir einfach mal den Zettel mitgeben? Wenn das dann immer noch nichts für dich ist, kannst du immer noch einen anderen Club wählen.<<, fragte er an Kristina gerichtet und statt ihre Antwort abzuwarten, drückte er ihr einfach einen Zettel in die Hand, wo die Erziehungsberechtigten unterschreiben mussten.  
>>Ähm ja...<<, sie verstaute den Zettel ordentlich in ihrem Rucksack.  
>>Mr. Harrington?<<, unterbrach Peter das Gespräch zwischen ihm und Kristina.  
>>Ja, Peter?<<, er wandte sich an seinen Schüler und ließ Kristina nun endlich in Ruhe, was sie aber nicht davon abhielt, das Gespräch zwischen den Beiden einfach mitzuhören.  
>>Ich... Ich werd nicht mit nach Washington kommen können.<<, sagte Peter.  
Mr. Harrington seufzte nur: >>Peter, es ist das Landesfinale. Könntest du dir nicht mal ein Wochenende frei nehmen?<<  
>>Ich kann nicht nach Washington, wenn Mr. Stark mich braucht, dann muss ich sicher zur Verfügung stehen.<<, erläuterte Peter den Grund, warum er nicht mitkommen könne.  
 _'Mr. Stark? Meint er etwa Tony Stark?'_  
Ihre Frage beantwortete sich quasi von selbst, denn ein Junge, welcher eher abseits saß und in einer Zeitschrift rumblätterte ließ einen, eher abfälligen Kommentar von sich: >>Du bist noch nicht mal im selben Zimmer gewesen wie Tony Stark.<<  
>>Wartet. Was ist denn bitte los?<<, fragte ein Mädchen, welches vorne auf der Bühne an einem der Tische saß.  
>>Peter fährt nicht mit nach Washington.<<, beantwortete ihr ein anderes Mädchen die Frage, welches auf dem Boden lag und zu zeichnen zu schien.  
>>Nein, nein, nein, nein. Nein.<<, fing das Mädchen, welches die Frage gestellt hatte, wieder an, und der Junge neben ihr fragte, >>Wieso denn?<<  
Auch Liz drehte ihren Kopf jetzt zu Peter: >>Wirklich? So kurz vor dem Finale?<<  
>>Schulband und Robotikkurs macht er auch nicht mehr.<<, jetzt nahm sogar MJ ihre Nase wieder aus ihrem Buch heraus.  
>>Ich bin nicht scharf auf ihn. Ist mir nur aufgefallen.<<, fügte MJ noch hinzu, als alle ihren Kopf in ihre Richtung drehten und sie ansahen.  
>>Flash.<<, Liz drehte ihren Kopf nach hinten, zu dem Jungen, >>Du springst für Peter ein.<<  
>>Hm... Weiß nicht.<<, erwiderte dieser, >>Da muss ich erst meinen Kalender checken. Steht... Noch nh heißes Date mit Black Widow an.<<  
Jemand drückte vorne die Klingel: >>Das ist falsch.<<  
>>Was hab ich zur Verwendung der Glocke für Comedy Einlagen gesagt?<<, fragte Mr. Harrington und er sah dabei schon etwas genervt aus.

Den Rest der Stunde, in welcher die Club Aktivitäten statt fanden, diskutierten eigentlich alle nur noch darum, ob Peter nicht doch mitkommen könnte, und wer für ihn einspringen würde, wenn er wirklich nicht mit nach Washington kommt.  
Als um 14:45 Uhr die Glocke der Schule ertönte, atmete Kristina erleichtert auf. Den ersten Tag in dieser Hölle hatte sie überstanden, ohne auch nur einmal dumm angemacht zu werden, aufgrund ihres Aussehens. Einige Blicke hatte sie zwar durchaus bemerkt, aber das war ihr immer noch lieber, statt gemobbt zu werden. Sie warf sich ihren Rucksack über die Schultern und ging dann aus dem Klassenzimmer heraus.  
>>Wir, ähm, sehen uns dann morgen.<<, Peter lächelte Kristina an.  
Kristina nickte: >>Ja... Bis morgen.<<  
Peter wandte sich gerade zum Gehen, da fiel Kristina noch etwas ein: >>Ä-ähm... Könnten wir uns morgen vorm Eingang treffen...? B-bevor ich den Raum wieder nicht finden kann.<<  
Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel ihr es irgendwie schwer diese Frage zu stellen und sie lächelte den Jungen vor ihr schüchtern an.  
>>Klar.<<, Peter lächelte wieder, ehe er Kristina zum Abschied winkte und sich dann auf den Weg machte. Er schien es sehr eilig zu haben, denn er rannte beinahe schon aus der Schule raus.  
Kristina machte sich auch auf den Weg nach draußen, ihr Grandpa würde bestimmt schon auf sie warten im Auto, und sie wollte ihn nicht allzu lange unnötig warten lassen, nur weil sie trödelte. Also ging sie mit etwas schnelleren Schritten auf den Ausgang zu. Da gerade alle Schüler dort rausströmten, wie ein Schwarm Fische, war dieser auch nicht gerade zu übersehen und sie würde sich nicht nochmal wie heute morgen im Schulgebäude verlaufen.  
Das Auto ihres Grandpas stand wie sie erwartet hatte, schon draußen und sie ging schnellen Schrittes darauf zu, als sie es erblickte. Da ihre Grandma auf dem Beifahrersitz saß, stieg sie hinten ein und nachdem sie ihre Tasche auf dem Sitz neben ihr platziert hatte, machte sie ihren Sicherheitsgurt fest.  
>>Na, Süße? Wie war dein erster Schultag? Hast du schon Freunde gefunden?<<, wollte ihre Grandma von ihr wissen und drehte sich etwas zu ihr nach hinten um, während ihr Grandpa schon los fuhr.  
>>Gut.<<, antwortete sie und lächelte etwas, >>Und ja.<<  
>>Das freut mich sehr für dich.<<, ihre Grandma lächelte sie an, >>Bevor wir nach Hause fahren, wollten wir noch etwas Einkaufen gehen, fürs Abendessen.<<  
>>Okay.<<, war das Einzige, was Kristina dazu sagen konnte, ehe sie einmal herzhaft gähnen musste, ihr erster Schultag, war doch etwas anstrengender, als sie ihn wahrgenommen hatte, aber sie war wirklich froh darüber, dass sie nicht gekniffen hatte heute morgen, auch wenn der Unterricht im Moment noch die Hölle war, da sie nichts wirklich dazu beitragen konnte. Aber das würde sich ja hoffentlich ändern, wenn Peter ihr half. Sie lehnte den Kopf etwas an die Scheibe und döste leicht weg, auch wenn sie eigentlich nicht wollte, sie war plötzlich einfach so müde geworden.


	6. Kapitel 5

>>Süße.<<, die alte Dame rüttelte sanft an der Schulter ihrer Enkelin, welche auf der Rückbank des Autos wieder eingeschlafen war, >>Wach auf. Wir sind zu Hause.<<  
Kristina öffnete nach weiteren Weckversuchen ihrer Grandma langsam die Augen. Ihr Nacken schmerzte aufgrund ihrer unbequemen Schlafposition im Auto ihrer Großeltern. Sie ließ ihren Nacken einmal knacken, strich sich ein paar Strähnen, die ihr wohlmöglich beim Schlafen ins Gesicht gerutscht waren, hinters Ohr und gähnte, während sie ihren Sicherheitsgurt öffnete, um aus dem Auto zu steigen. Schon vor dem Einkaufen war sie eingeschlafen und den Einkauf an sich hatte sie kaum mitbekommen. Sie hatte den Einkaufswagen eher wie ein Zombie vor sich hergeschoben, statt sich wirklich auf den Einkauf oder gar auf das Gespräch zwischen ihren Großeltern zu konzentrieren und auf der Fahrt nach Hause musste sie erneut eingeschlafen sein. Warum war sie heute bloß so müde? Es dürfte doch noch gar nicht so spät sein.  
Doch Kristina irrte sich. Als sie ihrem Grandpa half die Einkäufe in die Küche zu tragen, konnte sie einen Blick auf die Uhr erhaschen, welche ihr verriet, dass es gleich schon 18:00 Uhr sein würde. Wie hatten es ihre Großeltern denn jetzt schon wieder geschafft, drei Stunden lang einkaufen zu gehen? Sie hatte doch schon um 14:45 Uhr Schluss gehabt und saß bestimmt um 14:55 Uhr im Auto. Aber die randvollen Einkaufstüten verrieten Kristina, dass ihre Großeltern einfach schon den Wocheneinkauf erledigt hatten, statt, wie ihre Grandma es ursprünglich vorhatte, nur etwas für das Abendessen einzukaufen. Sie seufzte leise und begann schon mal damit die Einkäufe in den Kühlschrank zu räumen, bis ihr einfiel, dass sie einige Sachen auch direkt auf eine der Theken stellen könnte, wenn ihre Grandma sowieso noch vorhatte Abendessen zu kochen.  
>>Grandma?<<, rief sie, >>Welche Zutaten brauchst du fürs Abendessen?<<  
>>Das Suppengrün, die Zwiebeln, die Karotten…<<, sie zählte noch einige Zutaten auf, während sie sich im Flur ihrem dünnen Jäckchen und ihren Schuhen entledigte und Kristina legte alle Zutaten auf die Theke, um den Rest der Lebensmittel einräumen zu können. Eigentlich hatte Kristina bei dem warmen Wetter gar keine Lust auf Suppe oder Eintopf, aber ihre Grandma sagte immer, dass warmes Essen oder Tee trinken bei diesem Wetter ganz gut wären, da der Körper dann runterkühlen würde. Ob das nun stimmte oder nicht, konnte Kristina nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, doch sie fühlte sich tatsächlich danach immer etwas besser. Und trotzdem, der Gedanke an warmes Essen bei diesem Wetter war unerträglich. Durch das Einräumen und den Gedanken an die warme Suppe wurde ihr in ihrem roten Flanellhemd noch wärmer, als es darin ohnehin schon war. Sie würde sich gleich etwas lockereres und luftigeres anziehen müssen, bevor sie noch einging. Zu Hause war es für sie kein Problem in kurzer Hose und mit T-Shirt rumzulaufen, denn hier sahen sie ja sowieso nur ihre Großeltern und diese kannten sie schon lange mit ihren Narben. Kristina wischte sich einen minimalen Schweißfilm von der Stirn und nahm sich dann ein Glas aus einem der Schränke, ehe sie dieses mit kaltem Wasser füllte und es in einem Zuge leertrank. Sie sollte wirklich öfter daran denken Flüssigkeit zu sich zu nehmen, gerade bei diesem Wetter momentan. Erneut seufzte sie leise. Eigentlich konnte sie nicht so weiter machen, sie konnte sich nicht ewig verstecken und es wäre auf Dauer für ihre Gesundheit einfach zu gefährlich bei so warmem Wetter so langen Klamotten zu tragen. Vielleicht sollte sie morgen wenigstens versuchen ein T-Shirt zu tragen… Aber was wenn die Leute dann schauen würden? Heute hatten sie vielleicht nicht geschaut oder eher gesagt nur ganz wenige hatten sie schief angeschaut, aber was wäre wenn man noch mehr von ihren Narben sehen würde? Würden die Leute dann nicht noch mehr schauen? Andererseits hatten Peter, Ned und MJ auch nichts gesagt, oder sie mit Fragen bombardiert, aber es war ja auch nicht jeder wie die drei…  
>>Hilfst du mir beim Gemüseschneiden Süße?<<, riss ihre Grandma Kristina aus ihren Gedanken heraus.  
>>Ähm ja... Ich gehe mir nur kurz etwas anderes anziehen.<<, sie stellte das Glas neben der Spüle ab und ging ohne eine Antwort von ihrer Grandma abzuwarten die Treppe hoch, um zu ihrem Zimmer zu gelangen. Sie hatte das Gefühl sie würde gleich einfach umkippen, wenn sie sich jetzt nicht von den viel zu Warmen Kleidern befreien würde.  
Kristina betrat ihr Zimmer und schnell zog sie sich das warme Flanellhemd aus, ehe dieses auf ihr Bett flog gefolgt von ihrer bereits ausgewaschenen schwarzen Jeans. Sie verzog leicht das Gesicht als ihre Haare nun an ihrem nassen Rücken klebten. Eigentlich würde sie jetzt direkt duschen gehen, aber sie hatte ihrer Grandma schon gesagt, dass sie ihr beim Gemüseschneiden helfen würde, also müsste die kalte Dusche, nach der Kristina sich gerade so sehnte, noch warten bis die Suppe köchelte. Ihre Schuhe, welche sie vergessen hatte sich unten im Hausflur auszuziehen, zog sie mitsamt ihrer Socken auch schnell aus. Anschließend zog sie sich ein dünnes graues T-Shirt über und eine lockere schwarze Jogginghose an und suchte dann auf ihrem, zugegeben sehr unordentlichen Schreibtisch, nach einem Haargummi, um ihre Haare zusammenzubinden, damit sie ihr nicht mehr am Rücken kleben würden und etwas Luft an ihren Nacken kommen könnte, der sicherlich auch schon voller Schweiß war.  
 _'Wo ist es denn nur hin verschwunden?'_ , fragte sich Kristina, während einige Blätter, auf denen Kristina aus Langeweile gekritzelt hatte, von ihrem Schreibtisch auf den Fußboden glitten. Kristina hatte sich so oft neue Haargummis gekauft, aber irgendwie verschwanden diese immer, bis sie nur noch ein einziges von denen übrig hatte…  
 _'Da ist es ja!'_ , Kristina nahm das schwarze Haargummi, welches unter all dem Kram auf dem Schreibtisch vergraben lag, und band sich die Haare dann zu einem unordentlichen Dutt zusammen. Sie bemerkte sofort die angenehme Kälte, die sich in ihrem Nackenbereich breit machte.  
Schnell machte sie sich auf den Weg zurück zur Küche, um ihrer Grandma endlich zu helfen, sie hatte bestimmt schon genug Zeit vergeudet. Die recht kühlen Fliesen taten ihr an den Füßen sehr gut und sie wünschte sich, sie könnte solche Fliesen auch in ihrem Zimmer haben.  
 _'Aber die waren bestimmt nur im Sommer praktisch, im Winter wären sie wieder lästig…'_ , dachte sie und verwarf den Wunsch von Fliesen in ihrem eigenen Zimmer schnell wieder. Jedes Jahr im Sommer schmolz sie zwar fast dahin, allerdings war sie im Winter eine totale Frostbeule. Am liebsten mochte sie herbstliches Wetter, wenn es nicht zu warm aber auch nicht zu kalt war und man nur im Hoodie und mit einer lockeren Hose rumlaufen konnte. Welches Wetter wohl Peter am liebsten mochte? Er sah auch eher wie ein Herbsttyp aus… Moment, über was dachte sie da bitte wieder nach?  
Mit einem leichten rosa Schimmer auf den Wangen nahm Kristina sich das Schneidebrett und ein Messer, welches ihre Grandma schon für sie parat gelegt hatte, und begann damit den Kohl zu schneiden, welcher schon gewaschen vor ihr lag. Also wollte ihre Grandma wohl wieder Kohlsuppe machen. Früher konnte Kristina Kohlsuppe überhaupt nicht ausstehen, aber mittlerweile hatte sie sich so sehr an den Geschmack gewöhnt, dass es ihr gar nichts mehr ausmachte.  
Eine Zeitlang schnitt Kristina seelenruhig den Kohl und noch weiteres Gemüse, was gleich in den Topf kommen würde, während ihre Grandma die Brühe für die Suppe vorbereitete und man aus dem Wohnzimmer den dumpfen Klang des Fernsehers vernehmen konnte, bis Kristina etwas einfiel: >>Du Grandma?<<  
>>Ja Süße?<<, sie sah kurz in Richtung ihrer Enkelin, ehe sie die Herdplatte aufdrehte.  
>>Mir wurde heute von meinen Mitschülern einer der Clubs vorgestellt…<<, fing sie an und erklärte ihrer Grandma das Prinzip des Clubs, >>Nun… Mr. Harrington, also der Lehrer der diesen Club leitet, meinte, es wäre doch eigentlich ganz sinnvoll, wenn ich an dem Club teilnehmen würde. Er meinte, ich könnte mir die Fragen und die Antworten dazu notieren und so etwas lernen, weil ich ja weit zurückliege mit dem ganzen Stoff. Und eigentlich würde ich schon gerne an diesem Club teilnehmen…<<  
>>Willst du dir nicht erstmal die anderen Club Aktivitäten ansehen?<<, fragte ihre Grandma und schüttete vorsichtig die anderen Zutaten in den Topf mit der Brühe.  
Gute Frage... Wollte sie das? Die ganzen Sportclubs und der Schwimmclub kamen ohnehin nicht in Frage und waren ausgeschlossen, und die anderen Clubs... Kristina wollte sie sich eigentlich nicht mal ansehen. Mr. Harrington war so nett zu ihr und ließ sie fürs Erste nur zusehen, damit sie noch zusätzlich zu Peters Nachhilfe einige Sachen lernen konnte und Peter, Ned und MJ waren in diesem Club. Und die waren alle sehr nett zu ihr, auch wenn sie MJ noch nicht ganz einschätzen konnte, sie würde sich schon an ihre direkte Art gewöhnen.  
Sofort fuhr Kristina herum, als sie das Räuspern ihres Grandpas vernehmen konnte. Wie konnte er bloß so Geräuschlos in die Küche schleichen? Sie hatte ihn gar nicht bemerkt, und doch schien er schon eine ganze Zeit dort zu stehen, wenn er sich schon räusperte...  
>>Also ich denke, dass dieser Club von dem Kristina da spricht, auch sehr sinnvoll für sie wäre.<<, sagte ihr Grandpa zu seiner Ehefrau, >>Und sie sieht so aus, als wenn sie ziemlich glücklich mit dem Vorschlag dieses Lehrers wäre.<<  
Ihre Grandma sah fragend zu ihrer Enkelin, diese nickte nur heftig. Jetzt wo sie genauer darüber nachdachte, wollte sie unbedingt in diesen Club und in keinen anderen.  
>>Wir sollten trotzdem über eine Nachhilfe für Kristina nachdenken. Wenn schon die Lehrer ihr deutlich machen, dass sie weit mit ihrem Allgemeinwissen und dem Stoff hinterherhinkt.<<, sagte ihre Grandma ruhig und rührte langsam in der Suppe rum.  
Nun ja, eigentlich hatte Kristina ja Mr. Harrington klar gemacht, dass sie kaum Wissen besaß, aber sie beließ es einfach mal dabei und sagte schnell: >>Oh das ist nicht nötig.<<  
Ihre Großeltern sahen sie nur fragend an, und wollten schon etwas sagen, aber ihre Enkelin kam ihnen zuvor und ihre Wangen nahmen einen dunkelrosa Schimmer an: >>Ich bekomme Nachhilfe von einem Mitschüler…<<  
>>Von einem Mitschüler?<<, widerholte ihr Grandpa und in seiner Tonlage konnte man schon hören, dass er wissen wollte um welchen Mitschüler es sich handelte.  
>>Ähm ja...<<, Kristina bemerkte wie die Hitze in ihre Wangen hochschoss und ihr wieder wärmer wurde, >>Er heißt Peter und wir wollen morgen nach der Schule zusammen in die Stadtbibliothek gehen... Ich sitze im Unterricht neben ihm und er hat gesehen, dass ich nichts von dem ganzen Zeug verstehe und hat halt nachgefragt...<<  
>>Hast du ihm von dem Unfall erzählt?<<, wollte ihre Grandma wissen und Kristina schüttelte den Kopf.  
>>Nicht wirklich.<<  
>>Und ihr wollt wirklich nur lernen?<<, ihre Grandma klang etwas skeptisch und durchbohrte Kristina mit ihrem stechenden Blick schon fast. Jungs waren bei ihr noch nie ein Thema gewesen, wäre es MJ die ihr Nachhilfe geben würde, wären sie vermutlich nicht so misstrauisch. Aber MJ sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich mit so etwas gerne herumschlagen.  
>>Ja...<<, gab Kristina nur kleinlaut von sich, nicht gerade erfreut, dass das Gespräch nun in diese Richtung verlief.  
>>Na das hoffe ich mal für euch.<<, die ältere Frau schnaubte leise und widmete sich nochmal kurz ihrer Suppe, ehe sie die Suppe vollkommen in Ruhe ließ, um diese köcheln zu lassen.  
>>Ach Joan, es ist doch ganz nett von diesem...<<, ihr Grandpa musste kurz nachdenken, bis ihm der Name wieder einfiel, >>Peter, dass er Kristina helfen möchte. Wir werden ja anhand von Kristinas Benotung sehen, ob die beiden wirklich lernen, oder andere Dinge treiben. Außerdem wird sie langsam Erwachsen.<<  
Kristina wollte nun wirklich nicht mehr Teil dieses Gespräches sein. Sie mochte zwar nicht gerade viel Wissen in Biologie haben, aber sie war mit ihrem geringen Wissen immerhin noch so weit, dass sie wusste in welche Richtung das jetzt gehen würde.  
>>Ähm, ich gehe jetzt mal duschen...<<, Kristina ging schnellen Schrittes die Treppe hoch und ging noch einmal schnell in ihr Zimmer um sich schonmal ihre Schlafklamotten zu holen, bevor sie sich ins Badezimmer begab.  
Sie entledigte sich schnell ihren Klamotten, zog das Haargummi aus ihren Haaren und stieg dann in die Dusche, in der sie das Wasser aufdrehte und es auf kalt stellte. Sie seufzte wohlig, als das kühle Wasser ihre Haut berührte. Kristina duschte selten kalt und noch seltener fühlte sie sich dabei so wohl, jedoch war es heute so heiß, dass sie eine warme Dusche nicht ertragen könnte. Sie freute sich schon total auf den Herbstanfang, wenn es nicht mehr so sengend heiß wäre.  
Sie wusch ihre Haare zuerst mit Shampoo aus und massierte dann eine Haarkur in ihre Haare rein, damit diese weich und geschmeidig wurden und es leichter war dieses Ungetüm auf ihrem Kopf zu kämmen. Während die Haarkur in ihre Haare einzog, wusch sie sich den Rest ihres Körpers. Bei den Brandnarben war sie besonders vorsichtig, denn sie konnte aus eigener Erfahrung sagen, dass es nicht gerade angenehm war, wenn diese sich entzündeten und sie hoffte wirklich, dass ihre Haut an den Stellen durch die letzte Operation bald weniger empfindlich werden würde. Nachdem dies erledigt war, wusch sie sich auch die Haarkur wieder aus den Haaren aus und stellte das kalte Wasser wieder aus. Dann nahm sie sich ein Handtuch und trocknete, ebenso vorsichtig wie sie gerade ihren Körper gewaschen hatte, ihren Körper ab und zog sich dann ihre Schlafklamotten an, nachdem sie die Creme wieder auf dem Narbengewebe verteilt hatte. Ihre Haare trocknete sie auch nur kurz ab und kämmte sie dann durch, auf das Föhnen verzichtete sie heute mal. Die Luft war immerhin trocken und warm genug, dass ihre Haare schnell wieder trocken werden würden und so wie ihre Haare ihr jetzt nass am Rücken runterhingen, war das ganz angenehm.  
Und bevor sie wieder herunter zu ihren Großeltern ging, legte sie sich das Haargummi auf die Ablage unter den Spiegel, wo sich auch die Zahnbürsten befanden, damit sie es das nächste Mal schneller finden würde.

Nach dem Abendessen und noch zahlreichen weiteren Bemerkungen von ihrer Grandma, hatte Kristina schließlich doch endlich noch die Unterschrift ihrer Großeltern bekommen, um an dem Club offiziell teilnehmen zu dürfen. Vorsichtig packte sie den Zettel zwischen ihren Block, damit er in ihrer Tasche, die sie gerade schon für morgen packte, damit sie dies nicht am Morgen machen müsste, nicht knicken oder im schlimmsten Fall reißen würde. Seufzend und erledigt von ihrem ersten Tag in der Highschool, ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken. Es war zwar erst gegen 21:00 Uhr, allerdings war Kristina bereits so müde, dass sie direkt einschlafen könnte. Also stand sie noch einmal auf, um das Licht auszuknipsen und kuschelte sich danach in ihre Bettdecke ein. Sie machte gerade die Augen zu, da gab ihr Handy, welches sie auf ihrem Nachtschränkchen liegen hatte, da sie es auch als Wecker nutzte, einen Ton von sich. Kristina musste natürlich immer direkt nachschauen was es war, es könnte ja etwas wichtiges sein.

**Peter**   
_Hey Kristina, ich bin es Peter_   
_20:49_

**Peter**   
_Ich wollte dich nur fragen, mit welchem Fach du morgen anfangen möchtest, damit ich weiß, welche Sachen ich mit zur Bibliothek nehmen muss_   
_20:49_

Ihr Herz machte kurz einen kleinen Hüpfer. Es war Peter. Sie musste etwas überlegen, mit welchem Fach sollte man denn am besten beginnen? Langsam begann sie ihre Antwort zu tippen.

**Kristina**   
_Hey Peter_   
_20:50_

**Kristina**   
_Vielleicht mit Geschichte?_   
_20:51_

Sie dachte es wäre fürs Erste am besten, sich erst etwas Allgemeinwissen in Geschichte anzueignen.

**Peter**   
_Klar, ich denke, dass wird dir für den Anfang auch nicht allzu schwer fallen, Geschichte ist größtenteils eigentlich nur auswendig lernen_   
_Und welchen Weg läufst du eigentlich zur Schule?_   
_20:52_

**Kristina**   
_Ich werde von meinem Grandpa gefahren, warum?_   
_20:52_

**Peter**   
_Achso, okay_   
_20:52_

**Peter**   
_Na ja, sonst hätten wir ja zusammen laufen können, wenn wir denselben Weg hätten laufen müssen_   
_20:53_

Kristina wurde wieder total warm. Warum wollte er denn mit ihr zusammen zur Schule laufen? Doch Kristina schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Das war bestimmt nur nett gemeint, und nicht weil er sie irgendwie besonders mochte. Außerdem kannten sich die beiden gerade mal einen Tag lang. Da fiel ihr wieder ein, dass sie Peter ja gefragt hatte, ob er morgen vor der Schule auf sie warten könne, bevor sie sich wieder verlaufen würde in dem riesigen Gebäude. Peter hatte anscheinend denselben Gedanken.

**Peter**   
_Ich denke aber, ich werde schon schlafen gehen, wir treffen uns dann morgen früh vor der Schule_   
_20:53_

**Peter**   
_Gute Nacht Kristina_   
_20:53_

**Kristina**   
_Gute Nacht ^^_   
_20:54_

Kristina gähnte laut und legte das Handy wieder beiseite. Zum Glück hatte er wohl nicht vergessen, dass die Beiden sich morgen früh vor der Schule treffen wollten. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ein.


End file.
